


Beautiful World

by luukia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is a freelance writer and Kise is a pilot. They've established their relationship since highschool. What will happen when the usual punctual Kise suddenly came home late and without any news from him or whatsoever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful World

**Author's Note:**

> I write this because I love this pair so much and I think there's not enough Kikuro love in ao3. The title is from Utada Hikaru's song Beautiful World.

The sound of the clock ticking was maddening. For the first time in his live, Kuroko cursed the existence of that old cuckoo clock. The clock itself was a congratulatory gift from his grandparent for his new home and Kuroko loved his grandparent to the root but still, the ticking sound was an unnecessary addition to his already built up stress.

 

Kuroko’s body was still; he was hugging his knees, eyes fixated on his iPhone that he put on top of the coffee table. He was about to turn on the TV to break the silence but he hesitated as dark thought started to foam inside his mind.

 

_What if I see his plane crashed in the news?_

Kuroko immediately shook his head to wear off the haunting image off his head. He hugged his knees tighter and buried his head, trying to reassure himself.

 

_There’s no need to worry yourself, this is not the first time he came home late. This is not the first time he didn’t contact me because of his work either._

****

**_But he usually will contact me beforehand if his plane delayed. What if this time is not like the other. What if… this time something bad DID happen._ **

_It’s only been two hours. It’s normal for him not being able to contact me, he must be too busy with his work._

****

**_But anything can happen during the flight, especially bad things._ **

Kuroko abruptly stood from the sofa, grabbed his phone from the table and dialed his lover number that he already knew all too well. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the call to connect.

 

“We’re sorry;you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you –“

Kuroko immediately cut the call. His face went pale and blood rushed from his head, rendering him incapable of thinking for a few moment. When checked his phone to see if he entered the wrong number by accident . The call log displayed the same contact name as his lover, emphasizing the fact that he already dialed the right number but somehow or another he could not reached his lover phone. Which was rare since his lover was always keep his phone available for him. Even when his lover was working, at least he would be able to connect the call or leave a voice message. This was the first time he could not able to reach the number.

 

**_Something’s not right._ **

 

Not wanting to jump to conclusion, Kuroko immediately grabbed his jacket from the hanger and put on his blue sneaker. He typed a text to his lover informing that he was on his way to the airport. Kuroko opened the door slightly faster than the usual due to his panic state but immediately halted his movement when he hear a startled yelp from the other side. A hand suddenly peered from the other side of the door, holding the door slightly open for the intruder to come in.

 

From the other side, a certain blonde pilot showed up with a box of chocolate in hand. His breath ragged, sweat dripping from his smooth face, and he was still wearing his uniform. He didn’t even bother to wear his coat properly,a clear fact that he had been running in haste all the way to their home. On his forehead there was a slight red bruise, probably from bumping his head when Kuroko opened the door.

 

“Kurokocchi, I’m sorry I’m late! I was about to tell you but suddenly my phone battery died and I couldn’t find my charger, I must’ve left it in the hotel I don’t know. The plane was delayed because of bad weather so I got stuck in the airport and I was about to call your cellphone when I arrived but the telephone booth was full so I thought it would be faster if I ran straight to home!”

 

After saying all those words in one breath, the blonde tried to regain his composure while waiting for his lover’s reaction. The said lover only stood there, looking dumbfounded and clearly surprised even though his pokerface didn’t show much emotion.

 

Hesitantly, Kise asked again,”Kurokocchi? Are you… mad at me?”  


Suddenly the smaller of the two pulled them together to a hug. He snuggled his face to the blonde’s chest, not wanting to show his expression to the blonde. Kuroko then shook his head and answered, “Not really. I’m just worried. I thought something bad happened to you.”

 

The sudden words of affection from Kuroko surprised Kise. He immediately put down his bag and chocolate on the floor, and hugged his lover back.

 

“Kurokocchi! I’m so happy to see you! I’m sorry I made you worried!”

 

For the first time since Kise arrived, Kuroko looked at the blonde in the eyes. He nudged at Kise, motioning him to lean closer to him and put a peck of kiss on Kise’s cheek.

 

“It’s ok, I’m happy you arrived safely. “

 

The blonde pilot immediately teared up hearing such sweet and kind words from his lover. He gave Kuroko feather light kisses all over his face, from the top of his head, to his forehead, his nose bridge, cheeks and his neck. Kise stopped for a moment when he reached Kuroko’s neck. He shifted his neck and inhaled the sweet scent of his lover. The smell of Kuroko’s body odor always able to sate his mind in peace. Kise himself didn’t really know what was the reason, maybe it was because he was head over heels for Kuroko.

 

Kise chuckled into Kuroko’s neck , he want to tell Kuroko that he loved smelling him but Kise was 100% sure Kuroko would smack him and told him he was gross for saying that. So he sew his mouth shut and instead just keep hugging the smaller boy tighter than before but still careful as not to suffocate Kuroko. The sixth member of GoM hugged his lover back. Kise’s body was cold which was not a surprise since Kise didn’t even bother to put on his coat because he was rushing. Kuroko then started to nuzzle his head to Kise’s broad chest. The texture of the familiar fabric brushed over his soft cheeks was nice.

 

Kuroko missed this feeling. It had been a long flight, the blonde was gone for good 3 weeks. 3 weeks. Almost a month. Almost a month without his clingy lover who always adore him like Kuroko was the most precious living being he ever encountered. The change from being overly loved to nothing at all always put Kuroko down, even though he never showed it in his face.  He could only imagine what crazy things Kise would done if he told Kise that. The probability of Kise quitting his job as a pilot still at the top of crazy thing he would do, next to Kise possibly brought Kuroko to every flight he went to.

 

Kuroko glanced at his side, to let his sight fell at the black suitcase Kise brought from his trip and a box of chocolate beside it. Hesitantly, Kuroko pulled his body away from the teddy bear hug and earned him a big blonde bear pouting at him.

 

“Eeeh! Kurokocchi I still want to cuddle with youuu~ Don’t pull away from meeee”

 

Kuroko put on his best artic cold gaze and shook his head,”No. You have to tidy up first, take a bath ,have dinner then we can cuddle.”

 

The blonde was about to pout again but then a genius thought crossed his mind, his face immediately gleamed with joy and replied,”Then let’s take a bath together ! “

 

“No.” Kuroko immediately rejected his idea.

 

“Why?? Come on Kurokocchi.. I missed you so much…” Kise tried to muster his best puppy doe face. He grabbed Kuroko’s hand and squeezed it between his hand.

 

“Please Kurokocchi?” Kise asked once again.

 

Kuroko stared at Kise with his deadpan look for a moment before he finally gave in with a sigh,”Fine.”

 

 

~*~

 

“Kise-kun,please don’t make me regret my decision.” Kuroko said as he stood still, letting Kise pulled his blue long sleeved shirt over his head.

 

“I won’t, I won’t ~”

 

Kuroko let out a sighed as Kise finally opened the last button of his shirt. Kise then proceed to get down on his knees as he about to pull down Kuroko’s  sweatpants. He grabbed the top hem of the pants and grinned and said,”I really like undressing you Kurokocchi~”

 

Tilting his head, Kuroko asked ,”Why is that?”

 

Kise let the pants dropped to Kuroko’s feet and replied,”I don’t really understand but, it feels like you truly belong to me. Since you won’t let other people do this to you, right Kurokocchi?”

 

“I certainly won’t.” Kuroko smiled, a little amused at his lover simple mind.

 

The blonde finally let the last article of cloth be swoop over his lover leg, letting Kuroko’s naked genital touched the fresh scent of air. His eyes instantly focused on the dangling shaft adored with blue crown. Drool started to form on the corner of his lips. Kise’s eyes was half lidded, his mind was preoccupied with lust as he leaned closer to Kuroko’s shaft.

 

Suddenly Kuroko slapped Kise’s cheeks, leaving a mark of red to the ex-model face. He looked at Kise, eyes stern and cold as he said one menancing word,”No”

 

The poor blonde tried to plead,“B-B-B-Bu—“

 

“No” Kuroko rejected once again, his voice firm with determination. Sometimes you have to be stern if you want to discipline your dog.  

 

Kuroko held out his hand for Kise and then helped him to stand on his two feet. He dragged Kise to the shower room, with his hand interlinked to Kise. He turned the knob to the left and a gush of warm water poured at both of them. Kuroko then looked up to see at Kise’s depressed face. Feeling a little pang of guilt rushed to his heart, Kuroko leaned closer to Kise and cupped Kise’s face with both of his hand.

 

Kuroko tiptoed and put a brief but tender kiss on Kise’s plump lips. With hand still holding Kise’s face, Kuroko said ,” I’m sorry that I’m a little harsh on you today. I love you, Ryouta.”

 

Hearing his first name from Kuroko’s lips, Kise’s face immediately gleamed in joy , he held Kuroko’s waist and nudged their body closer. With one thousand watt smile on his face, a pair of blush adorned his smooth face, Kise said,”I love you too, Tetsuya” and kissed Kuroko’s forehead.

 

“It’s been a long time since I last held you close like this. Maybe I should look for a new job” Kise pondered.

 

Kuroko immediately pinched Kise’s face, stretching his cheeks wide.

 

“Ouch ouch ouch, I’m sowwy Kuwokocchi..” Kise said , with his cheek still being pinched by Kuroko.

 

Brows furrowed, Kuroko said,”Don’t ever say something like that again. I know Kise-kun loves his job and I don’t want to be a reason for you to quit your job. “

 

“It was a joke though…”

 

“A bad joke Kise-kun.”

 

“But each time I came home, I’m Kuroko-deprived!” Kise whined. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed a decent amount to Kuroko’s head and then proceed to wash Kuroko’s hair. “I wish I can have a job that doesn’t require me to be separated from you, Kurokocchi”

 

Kuroko closed his eyes shut, afraid that the foam will stung his eyes. He answered,”But you’re here now. I’m here now. We are here now. Together!”

 

“Uuugh..Kurokocchi are you trying to kill me ? Please stop saying such cute words! I will love you even more than I am now !”

 

“I don’t see why that would be a problem for me , Kise-kun”

 

Kise grabbed the shower head and then hovered it over Kuroko’s head to wash away the shampoo and then said,”That would be a problem for me ! My love for you is already overflowing as it is now! I don’t know where to put the excess of my Kurokocchi love!”

 

Kuroko then giggled at Kise’s answer, “That’s ridiculous Kise-kun. I never knew you store your love for me, I thought you always use your love for me right away? Ah,please sit down, I want to wash your hair.” Kuroko pointed at the blue plastic chair near Kise. Since Kise was too tall for Kuroko, he had to sit down for Kuroko to wash him.

 

Kise then sat down at the chair , he bowed his head to give Kuroko easier access to wash his hair and answered , “ Well I sometimes during my flight, I can’t use my love straightaway so I store it somewhere deep in my heart. That’s why I’m always Kuroko-deprieved. My love has to be around you or else it will attack me with loneliness and depression.”

 

“We always call each other every day though. Oh and don’t forget the frequent texting we do.”

 

“Such things won’t do! I need to hug you personally, shower you with kisses and make you drown with my affection every day!”

 

“How many days off do you get this time, Kise-kun?”

 

“Umm, a week since the trip was sooo long.”

 

“Then I’m willing to sacrifice myself for a week to cure your Kuroko-deprieved sickeness.” Kuroko said as he washed Kise’s hair. He then proceed to pour the body soap on the shower puff. He stroked the shower puff to let the foam formed before he brushed Kise’s body with it.

 

“Are you sure you willing to sacrifice your body and mind for a week for me Kurokocchi???” Kise asked, he could not contain his excitement as he let Kuroko brushed his body.

 

“I’ve finished my deadline yesterday since I know you are supposed to come home today. Mr.Yama said they only need to proofread my novel and then they can take it to the printing studio. So I’m basically free until I get my next project.”  Kuroko said as he washed away the soap from Kise’s body. After he was sure Kise was clean enough, the blonde then stood from the chair. He immediately wrapped Kuroko’s small frame with his larger one.

 

“I’m soooo happy Kurokocchi! Let’s go have a date tomorrow!”

 

Kuroko nodded in response , and then the taller of the two proceeded to wash Kuroko’s body. Kise was humming while he brushed Kuroko’s body with the shower puff. “I can’t wait for tomorrow ! Do you prefer to go catch a movie or go somewhere else Kurokocchi?”

 

“Well there is this new café that served a really good vanilla shake I heard…” Kuroko held his hand up for Kise to wash it.

 

“Okay,let’s go there Kurokocchi. Maybe we can go shopping after that? I just got the new clothes catalogue and I see some clothes that would suit you perfectly, Kurokocchi!”

 

“I have more than enough clothes Kise-kun…”

 

“Please Kurokocchi ? I really like to dress you up!”

 

Kuroko then sighed, before Kise poured the lukewarm water over his body to cleanse it. He nodded his head as to show his approval and replied,”Fine,but after shower we have to go to sleep.”

 

“What?! I thought we can have a sexy time after this…”

 

“First, it’s 1 a.m. Second, I’m tired from pulling all nighter this week. Third, it’s your fault for not coming home in time , Kise-kun.”

 

“But Kurokocchi……” Kise tried to plea.

 

“If we sleep today, I will let you do whatever you want to me tomorrow Kise-kun. How about that?” Kise half smirked. He knew how to control his Kise well.

 

“A DEAL!” Kise huffed.

 

Kise washed his face with face soap and so did Kuroko. Both of them strode away from the shower room to dry themselves off with a towel. Kise opened the cabinet near the sink to grab a pair of white towel. He put one of the towel down near the sink and then dried Kuroko off with the other one.

 

“I really can’t wait for tomorrow !” Kise said excitedly.

 

“Me too Kise-kun.” Kuroko grabbed the towel from the sink , he wrapped the cloth around Kise’s neck and then pulled it down , almost having Kise fell over him. The distance between their lips was only a millimeter away. Kise could even feel his breath over Kuroko ‘s face. His surprised yellow orb was gazing at Kuroko’s calm blue ones.

 

“You know, I too can suffer from Kise-deprieved sickness,” was the last thing Kuroko said before he closed the distance between their lips with a chaste kiss. Kuroko then left the dumbstruck Kise with a towel around his neck to dry himself off. He swayed his hips a little when he walked to tease the blonde with his plump ass and said his last sentence before he closed the door on Kise,” Remember Kise-kun, if we sleep today, I will let you do whatever you want with me tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the next part. Depends on my mood though.


End file.
